


Random Story

by hiro_kuroru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiro_kuroru/pseuds/hiro_kuroru
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshot/twoshot CharacterxOC/Reader





	Random Story

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine/OC - Goodbye

Terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di sebuah sofa ruang tamu. Ia hanya diam dan mengamati apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Sesekali melihat pemuda bersurai navy yang terlihat asik bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

"Kuroru-san, kau tidak ikut kesana?" tanya suara halus yang membuat gadis itu berjengit kaget.

Gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara, "tidak, Kuroko-kun, terimakasih," ucap gadis itu lalu tersenyum tipis yang entah pemuda itu menyadarinya atau tidak.

Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya mengangguk lalu berlalu dari hadapan gadis itu. Setelah cukup puas ia berdiam diri, ia berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Seorang pemuda bersurai navy menemukan peucuk surat yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tamu rumahnya saat ia berniat untuk membereskan semua setelah perayaan ulang tahun yang ke-18.Hal tersebut membuatnya kembali duduk dan tertarik untuk membaca surat tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu lama, ia membuka surat dengan amlop putih tersebut kemudian megambil dan membaca selembar kertas yang terdapat di dalamnya. 

Tiba-tiba ia kembali berdiri, dan berlari menuju kamarnya mencari sesuatu. Sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang kini tengah berada dalam genggamannya. Dengan cepat ia mencari sebuah nomor telepon seseorang.

 

Tuuutttt tutttt

Tuuutttt tutttt

Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau bera---

 

Ia berdecak kesal. Ia berganti menghubungi seseorang. Dengan perasaan yang tidak sabar ia menunggu jawaban dari orang yang ia hubungi.

 

"Hall-"

"Tetsu, Kau tau dimana alamat rumah Kuroru?" ucapnya memotong ucapan seseorang yang di panggil Tetsu tersebut.

"Memang ada apa Aomine-kun?" tanya seseorang di seberang.

"Jawab saja," ucap pemuda bernama Aomine itu mulai gusar.

"Rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumahku. Hanya terpisah dua rumah dari dumah ku. Ta--"

"Baiklah, terimakasih," ucapnya memotong lalu segera memutuskan telepon.

Setelah mengambil Jaket dan uang ia segera pergi.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah akibat berlari, akhirnya pemuda bernama Aomine itu sampai pada tempat yang ia tuju. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu pagar dan masuk kedalam. Sampai didepan pintu ia mengtuk pintu tersebut denga tidak sabar.

Tak ada respon apapun. Ia mencoba kembali dengan mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi. Namun hasil yang sama lah yang ia dapatkan.

 

"Aomine-kun!" seru seseorang membuat Aomine menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kuroko-sahabat sejak masa Sekolah menengah.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kuroru," ucapnya menjawab.

"Kuroru-san sudah pindah kemarin," ucap Kuroko menjelaskan.

Mendengar itu membuat Aomine terdiam. Memandang Kuroko dengan wajah tak percaya, lalu berbalik menghadap pintu.

"Kenapa?" gumamnya bertanya entah pada siapa.

Tak terasa sebuah airmata mengalir di pipinya.

Ia... sudah terlamabat.

Ia... membiarkan orang yang mencintainya pergi. Orang yang ia cintai pergi.

Bodoh. Batinnya memaki dirinya sendiri.

Benar benar bodoh. Batinnya lagi diikuti tawa kecil.

Setelah puas dengan penyesalannya itu ia menhapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan kanan miliknya. Tidak ada gunanya lagi ia berada disini. 'Dia' Sudah pergi, dan mugkin tidak akan kembali.

Ia putuskan untuk pergi dari tempat tersbut tanpa mempedulikan bahwa gerak-geriknya diawasi oleh Kuroko. Di bawah cerahnya langit biru, Aomine Daiki merasakan penyesalan yang amat dalam. Penyesalan terhadap sesuatu yang berharga yang telah hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Hai Aomine-kun. Selamat ulang tahun. ^^ Semoga Kami-sama selalu memberimu yang terbaik. Dan juga... Semoga kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu.

Ano... sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakan. Sebenarnya Aku Menyukaimu Aomine-kun. Tidak maksudku aku mencintaimu. Tapi sepertinya Kau sudah menyukai orang lain. Yah, mungkin Satsuki-chan? Siapa yang tau? Meskipun aku tau kalian teman masa kecil, tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika kau menyukai Satsuki-chan. Dia cantik, ramah, dan baik juga.

Dan aku minta maaf karna tidak langsung mengatakannya padamu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu pengecut ini. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan. Tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Mungkin hanya itu saja yang bisa ku tulis. 

Terimakasih sudah masuk dan mewarnai kehidupanku, dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf.

Selamat Tinggal.

 

Tertanda

Kuroru Hiro

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Finish.


End file.
